1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a corrosion inhibitor composition, an inhibitor-solvent concentrate of the inhibitor composition in a solvent consisting of aromatic hydrocarbons and/or alcohols, and concentrates of the inhibitor composition or inhibitor-solvent concentrate with detergents, metal deactivators and gasoline antioxidants. The invention also relates to an inhibited alcohol containing the inhibitor composition, the inhibitor-solvent concentrate, or concentrates with detergents, metal deactivators and/or gasoline antioxidants. The invention further relates to the use of a concentrate of the corrosion inhibitor and a polymerized unsaturated aliphatic monocarboxylic acid, alone and together with detergents, metal deactivators and gasoline antioxidants in gasoline oxygenate blends.
Corrosion inhibitors are used in fuels to prevent corrosion in storage tanks and pipelines. The corrosion problem in storage and pipeline systems usually stems from water contamination, but, in the case of gasoline oxygenate blends, also stems from acidic impurities in the oxygenate. Corrosion inhibitors intended for use in fuel systems must be effective in very small quantities so as to avoid adverse effects such as adding to the gum component of the fuel and so as to to minimize costs. Additionally, the corrosion inhibitor, in the amounts employed, must not emulsify water.
2. Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,894,849 discloses gasoline containing an acylated polyalkylene polyamine as a detergent, antiicing, antirust agent which also exhibits lower engine detergent properties.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,214,876 discloses a corrosion inhibitor for hydrocarbon fuels comprising a polymerized unsaturated aliphatic carboxylic acid having about 16-18 carbon atoms and a monoalkenylsuccinic acid wherein the alkenyl group contains 8-18 carbon atoms.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,426,208 discloses a corrosion inhibitor for gasohol comprising at least one polymerized unsaturated aliphatic carboxylic acid having from about 16 to 18 carbon atoms per molecule and an aliphatic dicarboxylic acid having from 2 to about 10 carbon atoms.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,440,545 discloses a corrosion inhibitor for gasohol comprising a hydrocarbyl succinic acid or anhydride having from about 8-30 carbon atoms.